


December 1974

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	December 1974

Charles sits in his wheelchair in front of the fire in the library. He tries very hard not to stare at the unlocked balcony doors. There is a box, sealed with a ribbon, on his lap.

Suddenly a very cold breeze blows toward him. As if by magic, the doors open and a man is revealed floating toward it.   
Charles smiled. He will always be impressed by Erik's powers. He's like a graceful evil ballet dancer. But Charles would never tell him. Well not in those exact words. "You're late. What happened...?" 

"Nothing happened. I peacefully watched the US and Germany launch Helios 1 into orbit. The two great enemies now venture to conquer space. How interesting don't you think?" Erik removed his helmet and placed it on a chair, along with his gloves and coat. 

"Well space is the final frontier. And I find it exhilarating that two old enemies can come together in mutual friendship for the betterment of humanity." Charles made sure to hide his smile within the glass of Scotch he was sipping. 

Erik rolled his eyes. "Always the romantic - aren't you Charles?" 

"And proud of it." Charles pointed to the chair beside him, "Sit down already. Stop pretending you're not curious about opening the box!" 

Erik sat beside Charles. He crossed his legs at the ankles. A gesture he knew Charles could never do. That stupid bloody Moira and that damn bullet. God, why did he deflect it and not...

"Oh for the love of god - why in the world are you thinking about THAT tonight? Please Erik. Stop blaming poor Moira. And it was an accident. That bullet would have killed you if you didn't deflect it. And let's face it. Your death would have meant the death to us all. That was the point of Wolverine coming to the past. He came not only fetch me but you too. You helped save mutant-kind and humanity too; whether you want to admit to that or not." Charles giggled. 

"Just open the fucking box already." Erik said it with a teasing snarl. 

Charles started to remove the ribbon when Erik placed a hand over his. "I thought you said open it?" 

"Aren't you a little afraid of what is inside? Your future self said it would contain a message about us. I still like to believe we were given a second chance. But I know you are stubborn." 

Charles gasped, "I'm the one who is stubborn...?" 

"We are stubborn. But, we both need each other. In a strange cosmic way. I know you're still mad about Mystique." Erik would have continued but Charles pushed his hand away.

"Now you're itching for a bloody fight. Please - I don't want to think or talk about Rav...Mystique. You're an infuriating man. Why not just say that you're scared?" 

Erik sighed. "I'm scared." 

Charles opened his mouth and then shut it again. "Oh...you said it. I see. Well I'm not scared anymore. I used to be - horribly frightened. It paralyzed me. But that is in the past. No, I think you are right. The universe has put us together for a reason. In this box holds our future. Or maybe not? But we shouldn't be afraid to take a peek. So here it goes, are you ready old friend?" 

Erik smiled and gave Charles a small tender kiss on the cheek. "Yes, I'm ready."

Charles pulled out the note in the box. It read: 

Sometimes a picture is worth a thousand words. - E & C   
[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
